Merry Christmas Guys
by Basuke Vongola-Style
Summary: When the guardians decided to throw a Christmas Party just to relieve their beloved boss's stress. They never really thought that it would be this hard! TYL. First Fanfic


Suumary : When the guardians decided to throw a Christmas Party just to relieve their beloved boss's stress. They never really thought that it would be _this hard_! TYL. First Fanfic

_Italics are thoughts_

Normal is normal conversation

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was sitting in his office, signing paperwork that never ever seemed to lessen at all when he heard a loud crash. Then the sound of dynamites. Then the sound of something breaking. It didn't help his aching head at all. He had to sit inside his freaking office, working his ass off, and now he had to deal with the disturbing noises!

_But come to think of it. I wonder what's happening downstairs, _Tsuna thought, _perhaps I should go check. Just in case._

Tsuna started to head to where the noises were coming from. Louds crashes and yelling were heard, getting louder at every step he took. Finally, he reached an unrecognizable area. The walls were covered with eggs and other cooking ingredients. The carpeted floor that covered the area had burt marks all over it. Smoke and the smell of something burning was coming from the ruined kitchen. He walked towards the smoke, stepping over broken utensils and more ingredients along the way. He wasn't looking at where he was going until he ran into someone.

"Sor-" he said looking up to see the person in front of him and his mouth dropped to the kitchen's tiled floor in surprise.

Yamamoto was standing right in front of him, covered in flour, eggs and many other stuff he didn't know. The swordsman looked like he had just joined a food fight. Yamamoto looked quite surprised to see Tsuna outside of his office.

"Ahaha, Tsuna! W-what are you doing here?" asked Yamamoto while grinning, somewhat nervously.

"I heard crashes and came to check. What happened here, Yamamoto?" asked Tsuna while taking note of Yamamoto's nervousness.

"Oh-uh. Haha, yeah, y-you see.." Yamamoto stuttered but was cut off by someone's scream.

"AHHHHH! It's going to _kill_ me!"

"The hell are you doing stupid cow! Don't let the thing get away!"

"EXTREME COOKING!"

"Kufufu. How noisy."

"Shut up or I'll bit you to death."

Tsuna walked aroung Yamamoto who was blicking his line of sight and was (again) surprised by what he saw. His guardians were all covered in flour and were busy running around the kitchen. Lambo was trying to approach a chicken, perhaps he needed more eggs. Gokudera was holding his dynamite and chasing his target, a living turkey. Ryohei was kneading (read : punching) the dough on the kitchen's counter. Mukuro was overlooking everthing from his corner in the room while Hibari was, for once, cooperating by beating the eggs(for what he didn't know).

"What are you guys doing?" Tsuna voiced out and everything seemed to freeze. The guardians stopped what ever they were doing and turned to the source of the voice. Tsuna gave them a questioning look and his guardians turned away.

"Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked while walking over to his storm guardian who was holding the turkey in a headlock.

"Good morning, juudaime! We were..errr. were just..uhm..c-cooking! Yes, cooking!" answered the ever-so-loyal man.

"The chefs can do that for you, Gokudera-kun. By the way, has any of you seen the staffs anywhere? I haven't seen any of them today." asked the Decimo.

Gokudera suddenly sat down and proceeded to bang his head on the floor while yelling "I AM SO SORRY JUUDAIME! I DON"T DESERVE TO BE YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN!" over and over again.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! It's okay! Really!" said Tsuna while trying to get his friend to stand up. After a lot of begging and apologies later, Tsuna asked again, "So, what why were you guys in the kitchen? Does this has anything to do with the staffs' disappearance?"

Surprisingly, Lambo answered him, "Well, it all started yesterday,"

* * *

_ "Alright! Listen up!"said a certain silverette._

_The Vongola guardians sans the boss were inside a small meeting room. Gokudera Hayato had told all of them that he had important matters to discuss._

_"I'll go straight to the point. We are going to throw a Christmas party for juudaime."_

_A chorus of 'Eh?/ Kufufu/ Hn/ Extreme!/Yare Yare' were heard._

_"Well~ I never knew that you cared for Vongola that much. Kufufufufufufufufu." Said Mukuro while smirking._

_"I always care for juudaime and that's why I want all of you to help me set up this party. Juudaime had been stressing himself out too much lately and I don't want hin to end up getting sick!" exclaimed Gokudera._

_"Haha. I agree, Gokudera! Let's work together then, alright guys?" said Yamamoto, turning to the others in the room._

_"EXTREME PARTY!"_

_"You need the help of the great me after all."_

_"Kufufu."_

_"Hn. Herbivores."_

_"And we will do everthing ourselves because I've already gave every single staff in the mansion a week off!" said Gokudera seriously._

_Silence. Everyone gave the silverette incredulous looks. How could they handle everthing all by themselves? _

_"Don't look at me like that! We still have the female mist guardian with us! She can teach us everything we need to know!" said the bomber._

_"Vongola sent Chrome on a mission in Japan," said the pineapple-haired illusionist, "So, what are we going to do now, puppy?"_

_Gokudera didn't say anything. He looked rather dissappointed that he couldn't do throw a simple party for his beloved juudaime and started to sulk. 'I'm the worst right-hand man ever' and other self-insulting words floated in Gokudera's head. _

_Suddenly, Yamamoto said,"We're Tsuna's guardians! Have some confidence! We can do a little cooking, yeah? Let's stop sulking and start planning! We have lots of things to do! Haha!"_

_Upon hearing Yamamoto's cheerful statement. The bomber's spirit went up again and started planning everthing, assigning each gurdian his duties…_

* * *

Which led to the chaos erupting inside the kitchen.

_A Christmas party just for me?_ Tsuna thought.

"Why would you guys go to such extent? You don't really have to do thi-" Tsuna was cut off by Hibari.

"You're stressing yourself out, omnivore. The silver herbivore wanted you to have a break," said Hibari while pointing at Gokudera for emphasis.

"Yes. Juudaime! You need to rest and have fun once in a while! As your right-hand man, I shall not let you end up in the infirmary because of those evil paperwork!" said Gokudera while smiling proudly at his idea.

"You..all of you are doing this willingly? Even you, Mukuro? Hibari-san?" asked the bruneette boss in something akin to surprise.

Hibari hn-ed and looked away while Mukuro kufufu-ed and grinned at him.

Tsuna couldn't belive what he just heard. His family were trying to throw a party just to get him to relax and have fun. Spending time with his friends sounded really good now that he thought about it. Paperwork can wait anyway. The Decimo smiled at his thoughts and asked, "Can I help you guys prepare for the party?"

The guardians all looked at him. Lambo the asked, "What about paperwork, Tsuna-nii?"

With a bright smile, the brunette said, "Paperwork can wait, Lambo. There's only one Christmas day in a year. Besides, I'd love to spend my time with you guys today, now that it's Christmas."

"Speaking about Christmas. We should do something special!" yamamoto said out of the blue.

"And what do you mean by that, Yamamoto Takeshi?" asked Hibari out of curiosity.

"A group hug. Like the ones we did ten years ago during the ring conflict!" stated the happy-go-lucky man.

Upon hearing that, Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera turned and tried to stalk out of the room but they were too slow and were pulled back to the group by Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Haha! Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Tch. I'm doing this because juudaime agreed to do so."

"EXTREME GROUP HUG!"

"Yare yare. How troublesome."

"Kufufu~ "

"Stop crowding or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna could only smile and chuckled at his friends's antics. He felt happy. Happier than ever. Tsuna then hugged his friends closer and said,

**"Thanks for everything guys. Merry Christmas."**

* * *

**A/N **And it's done! My very first fanfic. I don't have nothing much to say though. Oh, well~ Please review and tell me what you think of the story alright?

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
